


That Isn't Fair!

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Other, directly follows the first of this series, pre-fire Hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Isn't Fair!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



> Occurs directly after the first of this series. Siblings are a lot of fun. Even when you are fighting them.

Derek slid along the wall of the hallway to Laura’s room. He didn’t want to knock because then it would be obvious where he was going. But he also really never wanted to just walk into Laura’s room unannounced again. Sure he healed fast, but being thrown out a window by your 13 year old sister – sucks. Thirteen isn’t even really a real teenager. Derek thought sourly, thirteen is like… A  _baby_ teenager. And anyway, sometimes his sister was such a baboon.

Down the hallway he heard his mom’s wookie noises and chose then to dive into Laura’s room. He closed the door and turned to get a face full of Laura’s stuffed lion which bounced off his face so hard he almost fell over. “Laura!!!” He hissed.

“How’d it go?” Laura asked imperiously, sitting crosslegged on her bed with her arms folded to match as she looked down her nose at him.

Derek groaned, “Fine… It went fine. And me and Dad are going camping.” He said brightly. That had been a real surprise! Derek lived to get his dad all to himself, it was hard in his family and really only his dad was on his side.

~

_“We’re all alone in a family of women, son.” Alec had said. “Which is actually pretty great but it is also pretty dangerous for us.”_

_“Yeah I know,” Derek had replied. “Sometimes all of them are so mean…”_

_“That’s love, Der. Hale women violently love people.”_

_“I feel kind of more scared now Dad.” Derek had whispered._

_“Me too, kid. Me too.”_

~

“Wait. Why do you get to go camping with Dad?! This was MY plan to make sure they didn’t go to the baby bungalow and make a new sibling!” Laura hissed. “I’m going too!”

“You can’t! It’s just me an Dad! Guy time!” Derek whispered back and ran for it.

“THAT ISN’T FAIR!!!” Laura yelled and leapt from her bed after him, the pair of them tearing through the hallway and downstairs.

The closer Laura got to catching up the faster Derek ran; he ran screaming because he knew he was in for a bunny punch. Laura always called hitting Derek bunny punches. Not because they were soft, gentle, OR remotely fluffy. They aren’t! She hits as hard as a man, which was not something you said either because then you would find out she bites like a crocodile. No – Laura called them bunny punches because of his teeth. Which… Whatever! Dad said he got his teeth like that from his Dad. So it’s TRADITION. And handsome!

Talia yelled at them as they tore through the kitchen and out the back door, slamming it open so hard the screen popped out again. “HEY!!! NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!”

Cora shrieked as her siblings hurdled her and her sandbox to run into the woods. Getting up and brushing off her dress to run after them. “WAI’FO ME!!!” She squeaked and hurried to catch up. She wasn’t terribly coordinated yet and tended to stumble a lot over roots and fallen branches. But even so, she hated it when Derek would pick her up and brush her off. She could keep up!

Derek leapt up a tree, scrambling with his claws and kicking his shoes off to get better purchase as he clawed his way higher. Laura jumped after him, growling around her amazingly still human teeth at him. “I’M GONNA GET YOU DEREK!!”

Derek wasn’t that scared of Laura. Not really. She’d always picked on him a little because “that’s what big sisters do,” and he didn’t mind it because he knew she loved him. She’d proven it again and again by always being there when he really needed her. But times like this – he was more than a little scared for his life. So he climbed as high as he could and leapt for a nearby tree, just like they’d seen on Discovery Channel; their dad was huge into animal shows and usually ended up with his family smothering him under pillows or kisses when he would laughingly tease them about how they should be on there.

~

_“I’m telling you Tal, ‘Living with Werewolves.’ It could be a huge thing! We’d be famous.” Alec grinned over at his wife, Laura nestled against his side._

_Talia rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, stroking Derek’s hair to remind him he can move even if Cora has fallen asleep in his lap. Derek won’t because he’s the big brother! But she liked to remind him Cora slept like a dead octopus. “Keep it up Alec and it’ll be ‘Divorced by Werewolves.’”_

_Alec made a face and smirked, “People believed that mermaid show was real – this could change public perception. Get it all out in the open so they know my family is normal. Just the same as all the others. Just… Prettier. Smarter… Faster. Stronger! Harder!”_

_“Oh god now you’re breaking out into Daft Punk Lyrics, just stop.”_

_“That could be the theme song for the show Tal. That’d be cool right Derek? You’re on my side for this right?” Alec wheedles at his son._

_Derek shakes a bit with suppressed laughter. “Right Dad. People would be scared.”_

_“I’m people, and I’m not scared.” Alec points out._

_Talia smiles over at him fondly and grips his arm which is stretched across the back of the couch. “You’re also one in a million.”_

_“Ughhhh… Gross. Can you puhllleeeeeze act like everyone else’s parents and just talk about THE WEATHER?” Laura whines._

~

Derek mostly made the leap. Mostly. He’d managed to get his claws in the branch of the tree he leapt for but it wasn’t as sturdy as he thought. As it bowed under his weight his claws slipped, digging deep grooves in the bark and showering him with it. A spike of fear flooded him with icy adrenaline and his hands tensed up, making him slide more. Derek couldn’t even yell out as panic choked him.

“Derek just hang on!!” Laura called to him, slithering down the original tree and leaping to climb the next, her eyes never really leaving his.

“L-Lauuuraaa…” Derek whispered worriedly. He didn’t want to fall and get lectured and possibly have the now VERY precious Manly Men camping trip cancelled.

“I’ve got you.” Laura reassured him soothingly, shimmying up the tree as quick as she could and moving along a branch under him. The words were calming him now where before he would have been happily terrified.

“I know.” Derek murmurs.

Laura works her way under him and tests her stance on the branch under him. “Ok… Let go and I’ll catch you!”

Derek nods and lets go. Laura catches him around the middle and the branch bows and bounces under them as she holds him steady, the siblings clinging onto each other tightly.

“See, I got you.” Laura tells him.

“Thanks Laur….” Derek mumbles, hugging her that little bit tighter. Sure he wouldn’t’ve died… Maybe. Maybe he would have been hurt badly; he’d heal. That didn’t mean that it wouldn’t hurt a lot. Or that their parents wouldn’t’ve found out and punished them.

After a moment of reassurance Laura let Derek go and they sat on the branch to get their nerves back. Derek looked around worriedly. “Where’s Cora?!” He feels panic spike through him again. He’d lost his little sister!!! What kind of big brother is he??? “OH MY GOD!!”

Laura gripped his arm hard, “Derek it’s OK!” She starts to say more it but sounds like an angry rhino is crashing through the forest towards them.

“KIDS!?” Talia yells for them, appearing quietly, Cora in her arms pointing the way. She looks up at them in relief. Everyone is ok.

“DEREK!!! LAURA!!” The rhino in the forest that is their Dad crashes out of the underbrush behind his wife looking way worse for wear. Both Laura and Derek wince at the sight of him. Disheveled isn’t even the word for it. Alec is white with panic and covered in scratches from running like a lunatic behind their mom. He’ll complain about his scratches and the bruise he won’t remember getting on his hip at all later, but more than anyone else Alec hates to see his kids in danger or hurt.

That’s when Laura’s face scrunches up like she might cry, Derek’s eyes already welling up and his breath catching. They were werewolves and could be hurt super bad and heal but they tried so hard not to because seeing their Dad so upset is what upset them the most. Talia stood under them shaking her head and kissing Cora’s cheek to praise her good thinking to come get her parents. It’s Alec who is starting to climb the tree to get his kids down, shaking with relief everyone is ok. “Hang on kids I’m coming to get you.” He calls up to them.

Talia shakes with silent laughter because her big brave husband barely makes it to the first branch before his arms are full of their eldest daughter and son. Of course both of them are crying now and Alec hugs them tighter and tighter. “You’re ok, you’re safe now. I’ve got you!”

Cora giggles and lays her head on her mom’s shoulder, “Daddy’s silly.”

Talia brushes the hair back from her baby’s forehead and kisses her face, “I know baby, he’s the best kind of silly.”


End file.
